<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You, Sam Winchester by Liron_aria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237046">Thank You, Sam Winchester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria'>Liron_aria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag: s10e05, Fluff, Gen, look Sam just needs some love and appreciation and I AM GIVING IT TO HIM, or rather Marie is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Fan Fiction, Marie has something to say to her favourite hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie (Supernatural: Fan Fiction) &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You, Sam Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's ya girl, back on her bullshit in pandemic times. I wrote this ages ago and then forgot about it, but I've been in an SPN mood lately, so I figured I could dust it off and share it with the world.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The CW does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You shouldn’t have thrown it away.”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Eh, it didn’t really work, anyway. I don’t need a symbol to remind me how I feel about my brother.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Behind Dean, Marie saw Sam’s expression fall, something resigned and weary settling in, before his mask of hope and fondness returned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>… Oh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hadn’t thought <em>that</em> part was real.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Take it,” she urged, and then bit her lip slightly, purposely looking past Dean with a faintly longing expression on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hey, she was a thespian. Like she couldn’t pull off the puppy-eyes and body language when she wanted something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dean cleared his throat. “You know what, I’m, uh, I’m gonna go…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Dean made his awkward exit - yup, just like the books, hot damn - and clapped Sam on the back. As Sam turned to leave, she called out, “Hey, uh, Sam? Could I talk to you for a sec?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam blanched, but came towards her anyway. “Sure, what’s up?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just wanted to say thanks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinked, and Marie wondered how a guy twice her size - and probably age - could look so much like a confused bitty puppy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh, you’re welcome, don’t mention it.” Sam gave a half-smile. “Ganking monsters is kinda what we do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The ‘family business,’ right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There it was, that shadow in Sam’s eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, something like that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. I mean, I really appreciate you saving me from getting eaten, that was really awesome and all, but, um -“ oh, Hell, where did her words go?! “- For me, uh, the books meant a lot. And you were - are - always my favourite character.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh, thanks?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Okay, now Sam was looking at her like he wanted to bolt from the room, and she wanted to groan and bury her head in her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You know what? No.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was a literature major for crying out loud, she could do this. “I mean, the whole college thing - knowing that you got out of the life because of how much it was hurting you and went to Stanford of all places - my life at home wasn’t so hot, and I kind of really needed that, and you’re just so - <em>you</em> -and you always put others above yourself even when they hurt you, and you have so much faith in your brother it’s kind of mind-boggling at times <em>and</em> you jumped into Hell with two pissed off archangels to save the world and Dean says you tried to close the gates of Hell and nearly died - which is so <em>you</em>, by the way, sacrificing yourself to save the world even when you didn’t have to - <em>wow,</em> I am rambling and this is probably all sorts of inappropriate since you’re a real person and not a fictional character, but, really… Thanks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam looked dazed and stunned, blinking and processing her words. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing, and the whole dysfunctional-codependent-love-so-much-it-hurts was 100% her taste, but that didn’t mean she was an idiot. It was obviously unhealthy and nothing normal people would tolerate in real life - that was kind of the <em>point</em> of fiction, to give a space to explore things you couldn’t in real life. And Edlund was a genius for the way he explored the glory and pitfalls of that kind of love the way he did, especially with the <em>amor vincit omnia</em> motif at the end, but...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knew how much it must have sucked for Sam - and she had pages of meta on that, <em>not</em> that she was going to bring that up, ever- and the fact that he was still the kind of person he was, despite all that, was… well, amazing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam swallowed. “Uh. You’re welcome. And thanks. That - that means - a lot.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had to wonder if anyone had said that to him before. IfFree to Be You And Me was any indication, Sam didn’t get a lot of love and support outside of Dean, and the ones who <em>did</em> - Jess, Ellen, Pastor Jim, hell, even Ruby - were all dead now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie smiled. “You mean a lot to us, too. Knowing that there’s someone like you out there - someone kind and sweet and brave and selfless, fighting against all of the dark stuff in the world? Reading about some like that, even if we think it’s not real… it gives us hope. That if you can be strong, so can we. That if you can get up and keep going, after everything, so can we. So, really. Just, thanks.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam’s expression melted into something vulnerable and soft and maybe a bit lost - still like a puppy, seriously, that should be illegal - and Marie’s attention turned back to the flurry of activity signalling the final scene. “I should get back out there. Hey, were you really in <em>Our Town?</em>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam nodded, smiling wistfully. “Yeah. And I ran tech for <em>Oklahoma</em>. Seeing all this… You guys are pretty good. Keep at it, y’know? People seeing <em>you</em> be so passionate is pretty inspiring, too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh wow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’d just been recipient of a Sam Winchester pep talk. And yeah, he was just as amazing as in the books. Holy cow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam’s smile widened and he tilted his head towards the stage. “That’s your cue, don’t keep your audience waiting!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie grinned. “Guess it’s time for you to head out, too. Go save the world one more time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sam grinned back at her, and <em>damn</em>, the books didn’t do those dimples <em>justice</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>